


Getting Lucky

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwaine meets Lucky.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>196 Escape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Getting Lucky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gwaine, Lucinda “Lucky” Clary, Morgana  
**Summary:** Gwaine meets Lucky.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 933  
**Prompt:** 196 Escape  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders # 27

**Getting Lucky**

Gwaine sat in the lounge at the brothel and sipped at the whiskey that was probably older than he was. He looked around as he waited for the woman he had asked to see. He was surprised how normal it looked considering where he was. There were no obvious signs that it was a brothel.

A ginger haired beauty walked into the room in a short emerald green robe. “Hello there! Are you Mr. Green?”

“Only if you are Lucky.” Gwaine grinned as he looked her up and down.

“I’m Lucky and you’re about to get lucky.” She opened the robe just enough to tease him. “Come with me. I have a room where we can have a little privacy.”

Gwaine stood up and grinned. “Show me the way.”

Lucky took him by the hand and led him upstairs to a room and shut the door. She took off the robe to reveal a green lace bustier and panties. “Tell me what you like.”

“I like a lot of things but first I want to talk.” Gwaine patted the bed next to him.  

“Talk?” Lucky furrowed her brow. “What do you want to talk about?”

“There was a woman here by the name of Morgana. She said you are a friend of yours. Was she wrong?” Gwaine sat down on the bed.

“I knew her. We had rooms next to each other upstairs. She’s still alive?” Lucky sat down on the bed next to Gwaine. “She’s stronger than I thought. A lot of them get taken out of there aren’t so fortunate. When she was taken out of here, I thought she was dead.”

“What was the name of the man that hurt her?” Gwaine asked.

“Why should I trust you?” Lucky looked at him with suspicion.

“Because, I know how to keep whatever you tell me quiet.” Gwaine leaned close to her.

“Rex Sarrum. He’s a drug dealer and a very scary man.” Lucky pulled at the hem of her robe. “But he’s not the only one. A Duke came here a couple of weeks ago with a couple of muscle heads. They beat Sarrum until he was almost dead. Morgause had three of us scrub out the pleasure room. There was blood everywhere.”

Gwaine grit his jaw and shook his head. “Do you know the name of the Duke? Was it Uther Pendragon?”

“Yes, that’s him. He used to come in when I first got here but when Morgana came he stopped coming.” Lucky pulled at one of her curls. “He had a thing for blondes and I was a little too ginger for him.”  

“Morgana is his daughter.” Gwaine got up and started to pace. “He probably didn’t want her to see him here.”

“She said her name was last name was Golois.” Lucky looked up at him. “You have to get me out of here. If Morgause knows I told you this, I’ll be Sarrum’s next play thing.”

Gwaine looked around the room then went over to the window. “Are you serious about getting out of here? My car is parked right under the window. I can get you out of here right now.”

“Like this?” Lucky indicated her clothing.

“Do you want to go or not?” Gwaine opened the window.

Lucky got up and walked to the window. She looked down. “How are we going to get out of here? We are two stories up.”

“There’s a trellis.” Gwaine grinned. “I have climbed a trellis dozens of times. It’s easy. I’ll go down first then you follow me.”

Lucky nodded. She watched Gwaine climb down then followed him down. Gwaine caught her at the bottom and unlicked the car. They were on their way in minutes.

“Thank you.” Lucky pulled her robe close to her.

“How did you end up there anyway? You can tell me.” Gwaine glanced over at her. “There’s a coat in the back seat if you’re cold.”

“My Da kicked me out.” Lucky reached into the back seat for the coat and covered herself with it. “He said I was trouble.”

“Are you?” Gwaine grinned. “Because I like trouble.”

Lucky pulled the coat closer and smiled. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to a friend’s house. It’s where Morgana is staying with her brother.” Gwaine glanced at his passenger.

“Morgana has a brother? Is he single?” Lucky grinned.

“Nope. He’s practically married. She’s a nice woman. She lives there too.” Gwaine glanced in the rearview mirror. “We’re being followed. Hold on. I’ll lose them. I have a lot of practice outrunning my book maker’s goons.”

Gwaine gave the car behind him the slip. They arrived at the Leodegrance house just before midnight. “We’re here.”

Arthur came out on the porch as Gwaine got out of the car. “Gwaine, I thought we were going to meet at the pub.”

“There’s been a complication.” Gwaine opened the passenger side door. He helped Lucky out. “This is Lucky and she needs a place to stay.”

“Gwaine!” Arthur looked at Gwaine like he was crazy. “Take her home with you. We have a full house. You weren’t supposed to bring her here.”

“What was I supposed to do? Leave her there to be the next victim of that madman?” Gwaine came up the steps. “I couldn’t do that.”

Arthur sighed.

Morgana came out on the porch. “What’s going on? Lucky? Is that you?”

“Morgana!” Lucky ran up the steps and hugged her friend. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Morgana looked over at Gwaine. “Thank you, Gwaine.”

“Let’s get inside before someone sees us.” Arthur waved them inside.


End file.
